Previous infrared flare devices for use on Navy aircraft with an AN-ALE 39 dispenser utilize pull wire igniters to ignite the flare when launched. These infrared flare devices have a very poor safety record. Numerous accidents have been caused by igniting flares. The accidental ignitions occur during manufacture; loading, unloading, and handling associated with the flares use on aircraft; and in the creation of hang-fire situations on aircraft in flight and upon landing.
The flares which utilize pull wire igniters are complicated and easily prone to malfunction as stated above. The pull wire itself is covered by phosphorous particles. This pull wire is, in essence, a match which is prone to ignite if the wire is disturbed. Also, the mechanics of these flares include many parts which require ideal conditions for handling and use.
Consequently, a need remains for a reliable, safe decoy flare to be used with aircraft. The present invention eliminates the safety problems of previous flares and provides a flare safe for manufacture and use with an improved design.